Cyclosporine (CSA) pharmacokinetic (PK) profiles differ markedly among patients and are best characterized by area under the curve (AUC) multilevel monitoring. Trough CSA levels are used clinically but do not correlate with AUC, toxicity, or efficacy. The purpose of this study is to develop a clinically useful model which predicts AUC based on a minimum of CSA blood levels.